Pleez Forgiv me, Master Natsumi!
by ILuvCandy15
Summary: When Keroro ruins a date Natsumi was trying to get with Saburo, to what lengths will Keroro go to get her to forgive him? Cute one-shot!


**(We see Candy jumping up and down in happiness)**

**Candy: Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! G-**

**Keroro: *walks into the arena area* Yeah, yeah yeah... We get it, Candy-chan! What is it?**

**Candy: *Eyes glow in happiness* I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!!!**

**Keroro: *nods head in acknowledgment* Yes, yes... We unders- *eyes bulge***

**Everyone: *eyes bulging* EHHHHHHHHHH?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(The camera shoots to around the world, and everyone in existence is shouting "EHHH?!")**

**Candy: *smirking until the EHHHs end* Heh heh... I never thought it would happen... *sparkly eyes* I have a boyfriend!!**

**Giroro: *pulls hand in victorious clench* Yes!!! She won't "huggle" or "glomp" me anymore!!**

**Candy: *huggles Giroro* Noes! I cannot give up the huggles! Giroro, don't you know? I huggle everyone!!! :3**

**Giroro: *suffocating* F-Fudge...**

**Natsumi: *Walks up to Natsumi and claps her on the back* Welcome to the world of dating, kiddo!**

**Candy: *Stands up to be in eye contact with Natsumi* I'm not a kiddo now! Besides, you're the same age as me! And since when did you have more experience? *slinks to her chin* Did you date Saburo? Or maybe Giroro? What could you have possibly done to be more experienced than me?...**

**Natsumi: Uhhhh may you have lots of happinesss!!! *scoots backward to her family***

**Momoka: AH! Candy-chan! I'm so happy for you! *switches to berserk mode and pops up next to Candy with Paul on Candy's other side* So, how much to get you to reveal your secrets?**

**Candy: $100,000.**

**Momoka: *Hands her money* Done.**

**Candy: *Slips money into her wallet and pushes Paul away*Okay... You wanna know the secret of how to get your guy, right?...**

**Momoka: *nods* **

**Candy: Well... *whispers words into Momoka's ear as Momoka's face turns red***

**Momoka: *stutters* I-I can't do that!!!**

**Candy: *shrugs* Hey, you're making it out to be much worse than it actually is. Be glad that there are still pg ways of getting your guy!!!**

**Momoka: *squeezes hands* Understood! Thank you, Candy-sama!**

**Candy: *smirk* Glad you understand...**

**Everyone: *suspicious* What did you tell her Candy?...**

**Candy: *ignores everyone* Now onto the story!! :D  
**

"STUPID FROG!!"

"Kero!!!"

Nose to nose, they once again fought like a pair of monkey's fighting over a banana.

"Um… Sis? It really isn't his fault…"

She jerked around to face her brother.

"WHAT did you say?!"

He charily edged away from his sister.

The electric charges of anger her gaze gave crawled down his spine.

"That… It isn't the Sergeant's fault…"

Her eyes seemed to glow in hot anger as she switched her gaze from the shivering green frog to her hesitant brother.

Slowly, her expression changed before his eyes, from the red hot irons of her anger, to a submissive look he had rarely seen on her.

Fuyuki's eyes widened.

It seemed as though Natsumi's anger was slowly melting away, like ice on a new spring day.

Keroro slowly began to move his muscles that were tense in preparation to be hit.

He sighed quietly in bliss of being spared of punishment.

Sighing in defeat, she slowly walked to the stairway.

Fuyuki looked to his sister in worry.

What's wrong with her?

He glanced at the Sergeant.

Even Keroro looked worried.

It was unlike Master Natsumi to give up this easily without at least giving him major bruises.

She looked irritated, but still had that submissive look on her face.

"I'm done here. That Stupid Frog's been here for 3 years and I am done dealing with him."

She looked back before entering the stairway and looked at Keroro.

"Do what you want, Stupid Frog. I have to study. Just don't invade earth. That's when I'll come after you."

She disappeared up the stairway.

The two boys looked after her in anxiety.

Click.

The door to her room closed.

"Sergeant!--"

"Master Fuyuki!--~De Arimasu!"

They stared at one another.

Fuyuki looked up.

"Something's wrong with her."

Keroro nodded.

"Ano… Master Fuyuki… If I may, can I go to Master Natsumi's to find out what is wrong?...~De Arimasu…"

Fuyuki nodded.

"I do think you should fix this. Natsumi has been working hard ever since you got here and before that to care for everyone in this household. That includes cleaning up any messes you make that would uncover your being here."

He started walking to the living room.

"Just be gentle to her. She's been hurting ever since she got turned down by Saburo-san."

Keroro saluted Fuyuki.

"Roger that, Master Fuyuki!~De Arimasu!"

And with that Keroro walked to Master Natsumi's room.

As he stood at the entrance, he felt a wave of fear go across him.

How would he apologize?

Suddenly, an idea flashed across his mind.

'Of course!~De Arimasu!'

He ran back downstairs and out the back door.

"Giroro-Gouchou!~ De Arimasu!"

The Red-Dharma looked onto him.

"Keroro. You look flustered. What's wrong?"

Keroro blinked.

"Flustered?~ De Arimasu?"

He nodded.

Keroro felt his face and realized that his face had warmed up ever since he had offered to go apologize to Master Natsumi.

Giroro's cold voice cut through his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Ah! Yes! I need one of your sweet potatoes!"

Giroro blinked in surprise.

"A sweet potatoe?"

Keroro nodded.

"It's for Master Natsumi, so I was sure you'd oblige."

Giroro's normally red skin turned a bright cherry color.

"I-I will not do it for Natsumi's sake! Only under your own orders!..."

Keroro grinned.

"Glad you agree !"

He grabbed a sweet potato off of Giroro's stake, as the red frog was immobilized by thoughts of his beloved.

"Thanks, Giroro-kuun!"

Keroro ran back inside the house.

Keroro carefully brought the sweet potato to the kitchen, and placed it on a cutting board.

He then ran to the cupboard, and grabbed the best china plate that Master Mama only used on special occasions.

He returned to the cutting board, and began to the slice Natsumi's favorite food into ¼ inch pieces.

Keroro decorated in the inside with marshmallows, and sprinkled cinnamon over each one in decorative consideration.

As he was writing on a piece of the finest paper he had found, his hand jerked away when he heard

"Mr. Sergeant Siiiiir!~"

Keroro growled- Now was not the time to be dealing with Private Tamama!

He turned to the voice and saw his subordinate Tamama running toward him, with Gunpla in hand.

"Mr. Sergeant sir! Let's play! Let's play!"

Keroro gulped.

He had to get this to Master Natsumi and fight the urge to play with Gunpla!

He shakily pulled his hand up and shook his head in time with his hand.

"Uh, I'm sorry Private Tamama… I cannot…"

Private Tamama stopped as he saw the carefully prepared potato.

"Mr. Sergeant? What's that?"

Keroro lightly jumped off of his stool, and began pushing Tamama out of the room.

"I-It's… Nothing! Don't worry yourself over it! I'll go play with you in a little bit, so wait for me in Head Quarters!"

Tamama turned his head eagerly and nodded

"Okay, Mr. Sergeant Sir! You hurry now!!"

Keroro nodded and waved his cheerful Private out.

"Okay! I will!"

As soon as Tamama left, Keroro sighed in relief

"Oh?.... What is this I see?... KU ku ku ku ku …"

Keroro shivered.

Not again! He has to focus!

He looked over to the sweet potato to see his Sergeant Major Kururu standing over it threateningly.

"Sergeant Major Kururu!"

"Yes, Captain?... KU ku ku…"

"D-Do you need anything?.... De Arimasu?...."

Kururu jumped down off the stool and looked at the captain.

Slowly, his face began to twist in a malevolent way and began to laugh.

"KU ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku KU ku ku ku ku ku ku KU ku ku-"

"Oookay! Please leave, Sergeant Major!!"

Kururu's laugh began to subside as he said

"Roger Captain… KU ku…"

He turned away

"KU ku… By the way, Captain, you're face is bright red… KU ku ku ku ku ku…."

And disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Keroro stared at the empty space, then turned away.

"Man, I can't be thinking about this… I have to give this to Master Natsumi!"

As he scrambled back up to his post, a tear dropped on his head.

He reached his hand up to retrieve whatever had fallen on him

"Oh. It's just sweat… Am I over thinking this?"

He wrapped the sweet potato in aluminum foil, and heated the treat up a little.

Then, after unwrapping the masterpiece, Keroro placed the gift on the plate and decorated it with starfruit.

He wrapped the food in aluminum foil and place it in a small paper bag and stapling the note to the front, hopped off of the stool and hurried off.

He failed to notice, however, that his work place had soon become drowned the droplets of water falling from the ceiling

"K-Keroro-kun, de Gozaru!...."

(A/N: WHO could that be? I wonder… :D)

Keroro didn't hear, and rushed off outside

"I hope she's cooled down a tad…"

He looked over to Giroro, who was still immobilized with his thoughts of Natsumi, with his face bright red, and his pupils rolled to the back of his head.

"N-Natsumi…. Hold Me Tight!..."

Keroro sighed

"Stupid Dharma Doll!"

Keroro ignored Giroro's pleads to Natsumi to love him, and pulled a hover craft from thin air.

Beads of sweat began creeping down his hands, and he gulped

"Okay… This has got to be quick…"

He pulled the hovercraft into "LIFT" mode, and reached the ledge of Natsumi's window.

Lightly, he jumped over to the window and knocked, and left the bag as he awkwardly ran back to his hovercraft.

The hovercraft disappeared as he ran off of it, ignoring Giroro's daydreaming, and ran inside.

He began washing the dishes, and had a small smirk on his face.

How would she react?

Natsumi, with a lightly tear-streaked face, opened the curtains slightly so none could see her weak face.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the bag.

She wiped away the remnants of her tears and opened the door.

As she walked back inside with the gift, she walked to her bed and opened it.

She gasped, but then smiled taking the small note written in sloppy Japanese off of the bag.

She smiled again, and looked inside the bag that was prepared for her.

Her nose immediately determined the gift was indeed the food she loved, and eagerly pulled out the treat to see an aluminum wrapped meal.

She sat back on her bed, with her back to the wall and began to open it.

The sweet potato was on her mother's best plate, and was sliced into many pieces.

The melted marshmallows made her giggle, as the shape showed the messy face of a sad Keronian.

She grasped the fork that was inside the bag and began to slowly eat every bite.

After finishing eating the sweet potatoe, Natsumi lay back down on her bed.

Sighing slowly and drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.

The message Keroro wrote her was still in her mind.

"I'm sorri for rooining yor dat wyth Saburo-san! Pleez forgiv me, Mastir Natsumi!

Keroro-"

**Candy: *stretches*Ahhhhh!! That felt really good to write!!!**

**Keroro: *shivers* I was actually NICE to Master Natsumi?.... Ewwwwwww**

**Candy: *pouts* Aw, come onnnnnn!!! This was a cute story!! I liked it!!**

**Natsumi: *longingly* I wish the stupid frog could be more like this....**

**Keroro: *vein pops* NANI?!!! ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M NOT SUITABLE AS I AM?!!**

**Natsumi: *nods* Exactly.**

**Giroro: *blushing insanly* N-Natsumi... Aren't you happy that I gave up my sweet potato for you?...**

**Natsumi: *clueless* Huh? Did you say something?**

**Giroro: *Dejected* No... Nothing at all....**

**Candy: *jumps around* Okay everyone!! Please tell me what I should do on a date!! I'm so nervous!!!!! w Eeeee! Happy girly happinessss!!!! Review and let me know what to do!!!!  
**


End file.
